the new boy
by Thelittlerottenboy
Summary: theres a new boy in town and its unexpected.


It was a rather hot day, for once the kids were being lazy. Robbie looked through his periscope. "Hmm why are they not playing.. Ugg what am i saying, im happy they are not making noise..but..what would sportacus say.." robbie went to his disguise machine and looked through the tubes. The first one was a clown,the second one was a coal minor,the third was his sportacus outfit,and the last one was a cute little purple sundress. "Well i guess ill just stay home.." robbie heard sport talk to the kids and told them to play.. 'Oh sport is outside.. Maybe I should shock him and put on the dress' sport and the kids were playing basketball. Robbie came out in a nice silky purple dress. He walked over to the bench and sat down. Stingy came over and sat down next to him "so robbie, do you know you have a dress on?" robbie looked at him "yes I know,i did that on purpose." "but you are a boy. Boys don't put on dresses." robbie thought for a moment. "Sport honey! Come here" sport came over and stingy left. "Yes hon?" "stingy made fun of me for having a dress on. I think we should talk to them about gender" "oh,im not sure if thats a good idea. They are kind of young" "well I wont go into great detail. Just enough that they know that they can put on any clothes they want" sport agreed and asked the kids to come over. "So robbie wants to talk to you about something" the kids sat and looked at robbie. "So kids, one of you said i shouldn't have a dress on because im a boy. Ill tell you that people can have on any clothes they want. There are more than just boys and girls. Some people feel both and some feel neither,and me,i feel both and neither. Sometimes I feel like a boy and sometimes a girl. So i can have this dress on if i want." trixie looked down at her lap. The other kids went to play. "Hey what's wrong trixie?" "oh, id rather not talk about it.." "it would make you feel better." "id only talk to you about it. Just you" she looked at sport, he understood and left to talk to the kids about what they learned. "Come sit next to me trixie. So what's up?" "well is it possible for someone to feel like a boy?" "oh, so you feel like a boy? Not any girl." she nods "i really hate my body. I want to be a boy" "well that is called transgender." "transgender? Is that a bad thing?" "no. It means that you were ment to be a boy. You will feel better as time goes on" robbie looked down at trixie and smiled, he hugs her. "Robbie? Would you help me feel comfortable and come out to the others?" robbie was shocked at her, she asked him for help. "Me? Are you sure? I haven't been nice to anyone." "true but I trust you more than anyone. Please" she looked at him with sad eyes. "Yeah ok kid. So i have a better outfit and haircut to make you feel like a boy." she hugs him "thank you robbie" they go to robbies lair. "Ok kid, sit in that chair. Here's some male haircuts that would look good on you. Take a look while I get ready" she looked through the book and found a nice short mohawk. Robbie came out of his bathroom and was dressed in a doctors outfit. "Ok so did you pick one? Oh the mohawk. That's a good one."robbie started to cut her hair and they had a long talk about gender and a little bit of sexuality. "So robbie, if im trans and liked a girl would i be straight or a lesbian?" "well it would be up to you. If you want to be a girl trying to be a boy then yes. But if you want to be a boy then you would be straight." "so would you help me tell her that I love her?" Robbie finished the haircut. "Well you have to do it yourself but I can help you set it up." Robbie got out a red suit and gave it to trixie to put on. "Oh this is nice. Thank you Robbie. The girl i love is Stephanie" "well good. Id hope so. She is the only girl other than bessie." they chuckle. "So I guess i can't be trixie anymore can i?" "well give it time,you will find the right name. One that fits you best." they leave and go to where the other kids were. They all looked at trixie. Stephanie came over. "Oh trixie you look nice. We should go for a walk and talk" they went for a walk and held hands. "So pinky, i have something to say, i love you." " oh i know. I love you too. I have something to say, i feel like i loved you from day one." they sat and watched the sun set and kissed. Robbie was spying on them and sport snuck up on him. "Honey!" sport scared Robbie. "What. I was just seeing how its going" "but that's spying." Robbie pulled sport in and kissed him.

The end


End file.
